Klance Strings of Fate
by Ladyunibunny
Summary: Klance in the Strings of Fate AU, but with a twist. Explanation in first chapter. Features Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Shay. and ships are, Klance and Hunk x Shay
1. chapter 1

**So i'm making this on the idea that, what if there was an AU for strings of fate, but, instead of when you cut the string the other person dies, you _can't_ cut the string. And thier person would fit to thier meant sexuality, so like an aromantic would have no string, a gay guy would have a guy soulmate, etc. So this is Klance, Modern AU, and Strings of Fate AU, with a twist.**

 **Lance's POV**

I stood in front of the high school gates. This was it. A new year, a new class.

Everyone had thier opinons on the whole strings of fate thing. Hunk, my best friend sense kindergarden, likes to spend his time thinking about who it is. Pidge doesnt know about any of that stuff, cause she's aromantic and doesnt have a string, but she isn't against listening to people talk about it.

I think that its a wonderful idea, and I feel like it solves alot of the worlds crisis, and it helps you find that _one_ person you can spend your life with.

I took a deep breath and walked my way through the gates and through my classroom doors, and I looked at my string. It was tight.

My heart started beating pratictly out my chest. My soulmate was close. _Really_ close. Probably in this school. I forced myself to take my attention away from my string. Before you could say quiznac, the thought was gone from my head.

"Good morning, class!" A cheerful voice said. "Happy morning!"

Mrs. Allura. I'd heard of her. All good things, She was a really good teacher who honestly loved her job. She wasn't strict, but she put down good and reasonable rules and was _no_ pushover.

We went through orientaion, and we were told the basic rules of the place and did good bonding exersises to get to know each other better. It was fun, but it was also nessasairy if we wanted to be functunal in any way.

We went through all of our classes no problem, and everything went smoothly, until, of course, the hallways at the end of the day. Everyone wanted to get through at once and I narrowly escaped being trampled. Once I got out the front gates, I pulled out my phone and called Pidge.

"What's up?" She answered.

"Just wondering if you could come to the beach today. Ya know, to celabrate and all that stuff."

"Uh yeah sure. Call me back when you're ready, and i'll meet you at your house."

"Kay bye."

I turned off my phone, put it in my pocket, and kept walking.

About two minutes later, I bumped into a guy with black hair and dark purple eyes. Something tugged at the back of my mind, but I pushed it away.

"Oh, sorry." My face was red, and so was his.

"It's ok, just be more careful." his tone seemed as if he would have been _a_ _lot_ more aggresive if I hadn't said sorry right away.

We walked away from eachother, not noticeing the familiar tug at our string.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith's POV.**

I put in my earbuds and kept walking, cursing myself for forgeting my skates at home.

I got home I walked over to the stairs, where I wanted to sneak past, grab my skates, and leave, but no. Shiro was standing in the way.

"Hey little bro. Disided to come home early?"

"Im just here for my skates. Let me through."

"Sure. But first, tell me why you've been coming home late."

"Im not doing anything dangerous I promise, Space dad."

"fine, as long as you eat enough, and dont talk to strangers, and-"

I cut him off. "I'll be fine." I said. "And dont you have a date with one of the teachers?"

"Ugh, im twenty five. cant I have a girlfriend without getting picked on?"

"Nope." I said, and went around him. "Have fun on your date!"

I grabbed my skates from my room and went back down the stairs.

I didnt say anything to Shiro as I walkdd down the stairs and out the door.

Once my skates were on and my music was playing, I started to head towards my favorite resteraunt, that, luckly, alowed skates.

Just as I got to the door, I saw somone familiar heading twords the door as well.

"Hey!" I said, avoiding crashing into him.

"Yo!" He said, ignoring my angry tone.

"Is bumping into everyone your thing?"

"No i'm sorry, ive been so clumsy lately."

I was confused. Why was this person so nice?

"Uh, yeah, ok." I said, my face red.

He opened the door. "After you." He said jokingly.

Once we got inside, he introduced himself.

"Lance Mclain."

"Keith Kogane."

We went our our seprate ways and I took a seat. A waiter greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Coran." I said.

"Hello." Coran said. "What would you like today Keith?"

"Mac and cheeze, please." I answered.

As soon as I got my order, I ate it, then skated out the door and in the parking lot


End file.
